Transcripts/Rarity Takes Manehattan
Spike: There you are, Rarity! That's the last of your bags. : Rarity: Actually, Spike, I've got one last pile of bags, over there. Won't you be a dear? : Spike: Sure... I'll be a dear... strains : Rarity: An entire week in the fabulous city of Manehattan! Plus, all of my very best friends there with me! : Twilight Sparkle: Of course we'd all come along to support you during Fashion Week, Rarity! : Fluttershy: Not that you'll need it. We're sure you'll win. : Rarity: squeals I can't begin to tell you how excited I am that you'll all be there with me! However... Perhaps I can show you... : Twilight Sparkle: What's that? : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh, I know! A paper fan! : Rarity: No, it's— : Pinkie Pie: A magic trick! You know, where I pick a card and remember what it is and then you put it back in the deck so you can't look at it and— : Rarity: These are tickets to the hottest musical on Bridleway! : Twilight Sparkle: You couldn't mean Hinny of the Hills... because that show's been sold out for months! Or could you?! : Rarity: I could. I do. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps Oh, Rarity, you didn't have to do that, but... since you did... : Main cast sans Rarity: cheering : Pinkie Pie: This trip is fun already! I love jumping up and down! Whee-hee! : song : engine chugging : Rarity: Come along, ponies! I found us a place to stay only a block from the train station in the very heart of this glorious metropolis! : Applejack: Hey, look! That's the theatre where Hinny of the Hills is playin'! : Rest of main cast: oohing : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Rarity! How'd you manage to get us seats for tomorrow night? : Rarity: Oh, I gave some designs to the costume designer, so he pulled a few strings. : Applejack, Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Mordecai '''and Rigby: Cool! :: '''Rarity: That is what makes Manehattan so splendid and amazing. You do something nice for somepony, and then you never know when they'll do something nice for you! :: Applejack: So then you can do something nice for us! :: Fluttershy: Like get us in to see Hinny of the Hills! :: Rainbow Dash: Which is only the best musical in all of Equestria! :: Applejack: It must be good if Rainbow Dash is impressed. Normally she doesn't even like musicals. :: Rainbow Dash: I know. Ponies just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat? Who does that? :: Rarity ::: Oh, Manehattan, what you do to me ::: Such a huge bustling community ::: And there's always opportunity ::: To do the friendly thing ::: If some are grouchy, pay no mind ::: Surprise instead with something kind ::: Lo and behold, you may just find ::: A smile is what you bring :: "Luggage Cart": Welcome to the Manefair Hotel! Please allow me to take those bags to your room for you! :: Rarity: Only if you'll accept this gratuity first. :: "Luggage Cart": Oh-ho-ho! I'll get your change! :: Rarity: Do keep it all. I insist! :: Rarity ::: Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can give ::: Generosity, I'm here to set the bar ::: Just sit back and watch how I live :: Rarity: After you. :: Tourist Pony 1: Why, thank you. :: Rarity: Please, take mine. :: "Wisp": Wow, okay. :: Rarity ::: Some may say, "Rarity, ::: Don't be so big-hearted and bold ::: Treating strangers like they're friends ::: This town's too big and cold" ::: But this is how I play my cards ::: I'm not about to fold ::: Where I see a frown, I go to town ::: Call me the smile patrol :: Dash ::: Oh, Manehattan, what you do to us :: Fluttershy ::: What if you find a Gloomy Gus? :: Applejack ::: It's no intimidatin' thing :: Pie ::: Just be kind without a fuss :: Rarity ::: Generosity, I'm here to show all that I can do ::: Generosity, you are the key ::: Manehattan, I'm here just for you ::: Just for you :: Rarity: sigh To think my dresses could soon be displayed on the most glamorous shopping thoroughfare of the most glamorous city in Equestria! Oh, it would be my dream come true! :: Twilight Sparkle: Is there anything left to do we can help you with? :: Rarity: Hm, nothing I can think of. The dresses are all completely finished, all made from a fabulous new fabric I've been developing for months. Stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery, but not showy. :: Fluttershy: Sounds amazing. :: Rarity: There's nothing left for me to do but check in at the runway with my dresses by two this afternoon. :: Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's funny. Because that clock over there makes it seem like that's only ten minutes from now! :: rumbling :: Rarity: Oh, my ribbons and threads. And the runway ballroom is all the way across town! If I don't get there, I'm disqualified! Taaaaxiii! :: Fluttershy: Oh, no! We've gotta help her find a cab, now! :: Rainbow Dash: I'm on it! Hey, buddy! Is this cab taken? :: Cherry Fizzy: The line ends back there, "buddy"! :: Rainbow Dash: Huh? What? Does everypony in this town want a cab? :: Rarity: I'm afraid getting a taxi at this time could prove almost impossible! :: Twilight Sparkle: Please won't you let her have this taxi? She has somewhere very important to be right away! :: Businesspony: Not likely! She can get in line like the rest of us! :: Ponies: complaining :: Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's no use! The cab drivers just drive right past to get to the next pony in line! :: "Pronto": New wheel works like a charm! So now which of you nice folks are hoppin' in? :: Rarity: Fashion runway plaza in seven minutes. Can you make it? :: "Pronto": Hang on! :: Rarity: Ta-ta! :: Spike: Whew, that was close. :: Main cast sans Spike: agreement :: Spike: Anypony else got a sneaking suspicion we're forgetting something? :: Main cast sans Spike: The dresses! :: Rarity: of breath, quickly Good afternoon, I'm here for Fashion Week! :: Janine Manewitz: Everypony's gathered in front of the runway and about to start, so you'll just have to bring your dresses along with you and store them backstage later. :: Rarity: My– My dresses! How could I possibly forget them?! gasps I'm dooooomed! :: "Luggage Cart": Got 'em right here, ma'am! Your friends told me you need these in a hurry, so I offered to race 'em over myself. "Anything for that nice mare," I told 'em! :: Rarity: You're a lifesaver! :: Rarity: sighs I made it! And with seconds to spare! Hello, everypony. Pleased to meet you all. :: Prim Hemline: Rarity, I presume. :: Rarity: You must be Prim Hemline, the host of this grand event. How do you—? :: Prim Hemline: Miss Rarity, how is it that all your competitors are here half an hour early, and yet you arrive seconds before we begin? :: Rarity: Uhhhh... nervously Just... lucky, I guess. :: Prim Hemline: Once we're done here, you're to finish setting up backstage, so you'll be ready for your run-through appointment. You show your designs last. We keep to a precise schedule, so let's try to be more than a few seconds early, hmm? Tomorrow is the contest to see which one of you gets to stay to meet top designers all across the city. The rest of you must go home early. So sad. Dismissed! :: Suri Polomare: chuckles I'm so glad you made it, Rarity! :: Rarity: Me too, but everything just seems to keep working out! :: Suri Polomare: Don't you remember me? Suri Polomare from the Ponyville Knitters League? :: Rarity: Oh, yes, of course, of course! I– I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. You haven't been back in years! :: Suri Polomare: Because I moved here to make it in the big city. laughs, okay? :: Rarity: Oh, good for you, Sur— :: Suri Polomare: Ooh, it's so good to see you! And now here we are, competing! laughs, okay? :: Rarity: Yes, yes. Well, good luck! :: Suri Polomare: Oh, I don't need luck. Would you like a hoof with your things? :: Rarity: Why, thank you so much! :: Suri Polomare: My, your collection is gorgeous! :: Rarity: Oh now, I'm sure your collection is equally lovely, if not more so! :: Suri Polomare: It's alright, but nothing like this! Take my culottes, for example – they are simply crying out for just the right accent, but I haven't the slightest notion where I— gasps Actually... just a touch of this fabric could be perfect with it. W– Oh, hey, would you mind terribly if I took a swatch? :: Rarity: Oh, not at all! Here, I have loads extra. :: Suri Polomare: You're sure? :: Rarity: Positive! Oh, well, it's been wonderful getting caught up, and I don't wish to be rude, but I must finish my preparations and I am a bit late as it... is? :: Rarity: Hello! I'm here half an hour early for my run-through appointment, just the way Prim likes! :: Janine Manewitz: Get in line over there. Oh my, that fabric's gorgeous, did you make that yourself? :: Rarity: Oh, why, yes. It's stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery— :: Suri Polomare: simultaneously Shimmery, but not showy. And the entire line is in the same adorable pattern. It works on everything from skirts to tops to shoes and, chuckles... :: Prim Hemline: Oh, bravo! I've never seen anything like it! :: Rarity: You stole my fabric! :: Suri Polomare: laughs I didn't steal it, okay? You gave it to me, 'member? :: Rarity: I gave you the fabric for accents! Not for your whole line! And how could you possibly make all of those outfits out of it so fast?! :: Suri Polomare: Fast? Hah! Coco Pommel here took practically forever. Nearly got me completely disqualified. :: Coco Pommel: Well, I wanted to make sure you'd win, so I took the extra time to— :: Suri Polomare: Quiet! I pay an assistant to sew and get coffee, not talk. 'Kay? :: Rarity: gasps How could this happen? :: Suri Polomare: Aw, sweetie, don't blame yourself. It takes some small-town fillies a while to learn it's everypony for herself in the big city, m'kay? :: Rarity: crying :: Suri Polomare: Hope you realize how fortunate you are to have me as a mentor. Now get me some coffee! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my gosh, what a great afternoon! That was almost too much fun! :: Rainbow Dash: Better pace yourself, 'cause the rest of the day is jam-packed! :: Applejack: First there's the salon appointment to get our manes done. :: Pinkie Pie: Then our fancy dinner at the Far-Afield Tavern! :: Fluttershy: And after that... :: Main cast sans Spike: Hinny of the Hills! laughing :: Rainbow Dash: Is... everything okay? :: Pinkie Pie: You got the dresses the bellhop brought you and everything, right? :: Rarity: bawls :: Rainbow Dash: But he said he brought them. :: Rarity: bawls :: Twilight Sparkle: Now, Rarity, whatever went wrong, we're all here to help you get through it, no matter what it takes. :: Rest of main cast sans Rarity: agreement :: Applejack: Come on, Rarity, buck up! All we need is some fabric and you'll be back in business! :: Rarity: bawls :: machines whirring :: Rarity: Twilight! Sew these pieces together according to that pattern there! :: Twilight Sparkle: You said if we skipped dinner at the Far-Afield Tavern, you'd order a meal for us while we keep working. :: Rarity: Don't fret. It'll be here in an hour. That's not going to be a problem, is it? :: Rainbow Dash: Well, we're supposed to be watching Hinny of the Hills by then... :: Rarity: Oh! I see! I go out of my way to get you tickets for a show, and this is how you repay me? By abandoning me in my hour of need? Oh, oh, oh! Fine! Go and see Hinny of the Hills tonight! And then tomorrow morning when you come to see my fashion show without any fashion to show, you can have more entertainment! "Oh, why look, there's our friend Rarity going down in flames! Isn't friendship magic?!" :: Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, calm down. What's gotten into you? :: Rarity: What's gotten into you?! Oh, go ahead! See your little show! Congratu-pony-lations, fillies! Sounds like you've all figured out already it's everypony for herself in this town! :: slams :: machines whirring :: clicking :: Twilight Sparkle: There. That's the last of them. :: Rarity: gasps Finally! :: Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome! :: Prim Hemline: Let's have another round of applause for Suri Polomare's amazing collection. :: cheering :: Prim Hemline: That fabric! So original! :: Rarity: sighs :: Suri Polomare: chuckles Well look who's here. Here to show off your copycat collection, mm? Heh. :: Prim Hemline: And now, Rarity from Ponyville with her brand new line – and I mean "brand new" – Hotel Chic. :: talking excitedly :: clicking :: Rarity: Oh! They're liking it! I think I may have just won this thing! Oh, I can't wait to celebrate with... My friends. They didn't come. What have I done? :: cheering :: clicking :: Prim Hemline: Rarity, they all adore you! Aren't you going to tell them about your fabulous pieces? :: Rarity: I have to go. :: Prim Hemline: gasps Come back at once! :: gasps :: Prim Hemline: This is unheard of! :: "Luggage Cart": How do you do, ma'am? Contest going well? :: Rarity: No time to talk. I have to find my friends! :: "Luggage Cart": Oh, uh, they're gone already. I saw them headed out this morning. :: Rarity: Oh, no! Back to Ponyville, I imagine. Oh, they worked so hard on my behalf! And I repaid them with unkindness. What have I done?! Oh... here you are. :: "Luggage Cart": But miss, I– I didn't do anything! :: rumbling :: Rarity ::: Oh, Manehattan, what have I done? ::: The thought of Fashion Week was fun ::: But I went way too far ::: My friends gave to me in ways so kind ::: And I gave them nothing but a hard time ::: And now alone I stand ::: And now alone I stand :: rings :: Rarity: I need a moment with Prim Hemline. I have to rush back to Ponyville, but I just wanted to thank her first for— :: Suri Polomare: Uh-uh-uh, you'd best steer clear of Prim for a while. She's pretty furious. Isn't that right? :: Coco Pommel: Um... yes. :: Pinkie Pie: squee :: Rarity: There you all are! I can't believe it, I thought you went back home! :: Twilight Sparkle: We missed the show because we overslept. Suri told us you lost. I'm really sorry. :: Rarity: I lost? You know what? I don't even care. I'm just happy you're all still here after how I treated you. Taking advantage of your friendship the way I did. How could you ever see past it? :: Applejack: Yeah, you were pretty rotten. :: Rainbow Dash: Wow, Applejack. I know your thing is honesty, but come on! :: Twilight Sparkle: Last night we may not have seen you at your best, but we know you. And we would never let one thing like that change how we feel about you. :: Rarity: Oh, thank you! You really are the most wonderful friends a pony could have! You know, I already arranged to make it up to you this afternoon! Hope you're all available for an exclusive performance of Hinny of the Hills! :: Rest of main cast: cheering :: Suri Polomare: And that is how it's done. Pretty clever how I convinced her to stay away from Prim, wasn't it? chuckles Wouldn't have wanted her to find out the truth now, would we? :: Hinny of the Hills: singing And I'm a dancing pony! (the audience excitedly cheers for her) ::: Applejack: Wow! That was even better than I imagined! ::: Rainbow Dash: I loved it! beat Uh, I mean, it was a'ight. ::: Applejack and Pinkie Pie: laughing ::: Twilight Sparkle: How did you ever get them to agree to do an extra performance just for us? ::: Rarity: Remember my costume designer friend who got me the tickets? Well, I offered to make all the costumes for his next show! ::: Fluttershy: Um, here in Manehattan? ::: Rarity: Well, um... yes... it will keep me away from Ponyville for a while. ::: Rest of main cast: sighs ::: Rarity: But I so wanted you to see this show! And working for this designer is such a great opportunity! ::: Applejack: We know. We're happy for you, Rarity. We're just sad for us. ::: Coco Pommel: Mind if I join you? ::: Rarity: Sure. Come on down. This is the first place trophy for Fashion Week. gasps With my name on it! But I thought I lost! ::: Coco Pommel: You didn't. You won. Suri was hoping that if you didn't claim your prize, the judges would consider it a forfeit and first place would go to her. So she lied to make you and your friends go away, and, well, I lied too. I've worked for Suri for so long, I started to believe that it really is everypony for herself in this town. Until I saw how generous you were with your friends and how generous they were with you. It made me start believing there was something better for me out there. So, I– I quit. I brought you something to say thank you. ::: Rarity: Hm. I suppose you'll need a job now that you're no longer with Suri. How would you like to work for my friend making all the costumes for his next show? ::: Rarity: Manehattan was simply grand. It was in this magnificent metropolis that I learned that, while there are ponies who will take advantage of your generosity, you should never, ''ever let that cause you to abandon your''generous spirit. Nothing feels worse than taking advantage of the giving nature of your friends. ::: credits